


Experiment

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Creampie, Fisting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Noctis surprises everyone by requesting for Gladio to fist him, but they're all more than willing to take him up on that.





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> no beta 
> 
> Fill for Kinktober day 8: fisting

Noctis sprawls across the back seat of the Regalia, head in Gladio's lap. He looks up at the sky passing by, bored out of his mind. “Hey Prom?” he calls, yelling to be heard over the sound of the wind. Prompto's head appears in his view moments later as he leans over the front seat. 

“Yeah buddy?” he asks, smiling down at him. 

“What was it like to have Gladio's hand in your ass?” Noctis asks, sitting up a little bit as he asks the question. He's grateful for Gladio grabbing onto him as Ignis slams on the brakes, but Prompto is still knocked backwards. 

“Apologies,” Ignis says, pulling off the road. “I was just surprised by his highnesses words.” 

Prompto puffs his cheeks in annoyance, rubbing the back of his head as he picks himself off the floor. “I'm fine, thanks for asking,” he mutters, then looks at Noctis. “Felt pretty good, actually. You know I really get off on stuff like that, Noct,” he says, grinning at him. “Why do you ask, wanna try for yourself? I mean, you should probably start with someone with smaller hands. You don't usually go for the big stuff enough to be ready for something like that.” Prompto hugs the seat, resting his head on the top as he stares at Noctis. 

Noctis blushes as Prompto explains it all to him then nods. “I mean, yeah, I'd really like to try it. Does it take a lot of training?” he asks, not sure he can do battle with a plug in like Prompto can. It's a lot more interaction for him, being a swordsman. 

“Yeah, should probably stretch you up to it. It's not too bad, though, maybe if you had Igs do it? Personally, I'm not super interested in doing it to someone else,” Prompto admits. He climbs into the back seat, accidentally kicking Ignis in the process, then grins at Noctis before leaning in for a kiss. Once they're settled, Ignis starts driving again, this time keeping more control over himself as he listens to them talking about it. 

That night, as they walk into the hotel room, Noctis requests to watch as Gladio fists Prompto. Prompto agrees pretty quickly, stripping down and getting on his hands and knees on the bed, legs spread to reveal the plug they keep inside of him to keep him loose. Noctis grabs the base and pulls it out while Gladio is putting on a glove, then slides to fingers into him and tugs against Prompto's loose rim. 

“You're so hot, baby, I can't wait til this is what my ass looks like. Used, abused, and open,” he whispers. He loves the sounds that Prompto makes when he's touched like this, but he doesn't make him wait too long. He moves out from behind him to let Gladio take his place, but stays where he can watch. 

Gladio pours a liberal amount of lube over his fingers and Prompto's ass, slipping two fingers into him, then three. Prompto shifts a little bit, hugging a pillow to his chest to get a little more comfortable. The painful stretch has yet to come, but damn is he excited. He reaches down and touches his hard cock, pressing a finger against the leaking tip. 

“Come on, big guy, you know I can take a little more than that,” Prompto says, pushing back on his hand. He gasps as the fourth finger is added, eyes squeezing shut as his thumb starts to press in as well. “Fuck, yeah, that's what I'm talking about,” he whispers, letting his body adjust to that feeling. After a few moments, he presses back a little, body taking in more of Gladio's hand. “I'm ready, just push it in.” 

“Alright. Let me know if you need me to wait,” Gladio responds, pouring more lube over his hand before easing the rest into Prompto. He grins when Prompto's hole is squeezing around his wrist, then closes his hand into a fist inside of him. “Tell me when to stop,” he says, pouring more lube on his arm as he pushes more into him, stopping when Prompto tells him to. “You took about half my forearm, baby, it's so hot,” he mutters, voice rough. He pulls out to his wrist then thrusts it back in, fucking him with his hand. 

Noctis moans when he sees how much Prompto is taking, pulling out his cock to jerk himself off. He grabs the lube and presses a finger into himself, letting out a surprised little noise when he feels Ignis pulling his hand away from his ass and taking his place, fingers bare of their usual gloves. He presses back on Ignis' fingers, desperately stroking himself. He lets out a whine when Ignis grabs his wrist and pulls it away. 

“Hush, now, majesty. I'm going to open you up and see how much of my hand you can take, alright? Then, if you can take my hand, we'll put you on the bed with Prompto and see if you can take Gladio's hand,” Ignis says, easing a third finger into him. “Besides, you seem pretty loose already, despite the fact that I only just now started fingering you. Did you open yourself up somewhere and shove a toy in yourself, imagining that it was Gladio in your ass? Did you get off on the thought of being stretched wide and completely powerless, shaking as you come from his hand fucking you?” He slips a fourth finger into him, pressing against Noctis' back to get him to bend over. 

Gladio watches them, smirking a little. “Always knew charmless was a little whore and just wasn't telling us, Igs.” He pulls his hand out of Prompto's ass and pushes it back in, watching the way he stretches out over it. “Gods, you're so good at taking it,” he mumbles, pulling his hand back out once more. He pulls off the glove and tosses it, then lubes up his cock and thrusts in, smirking at the moan it pulls from Prompto. 

Prompto squeezes around Gladio's dick, loving the feeling even more than his hand. He leans over and kisses Noctis, sliding their tongues together. He only pulls away to let out a moan. “Joining the whore club, huh, Noct?” he says with a teasing little smile. “It's a pretty nice club to be apart of. Constantly railed by fat cocks and hot guys.” He doesn't let Noctis answer, instead pulling him in for another kiss. 

Noctis kisses back, blushing darkly from his words. He can feel Ignis pressing his thumb in, and groans softly, spreading his legs a little wider to take it. It's all so much, and he feels like he's going to burst. He presses back, body suddenly taking the thickest part of Ignis' hand from that action. He tenses up at the slight pain, then relaxes, taking a deep breath as Ignis pushes his hand the rest of the way in. “Fuck, I feel so full,” he whispers, head flopping forward on the bed. 

Ignis smirks, opening his hand wide inside of Noctis. “You did good, your majesty, throwing yourself back on me. It's almost like you wanted to tear yourself apart.” He closes his hand into a fist, pulling back until it's out of Noctis, then shoving back in with a smooth movement, adoring the whine he gets for it. “You look good like this, highness. You're finally where you should be. A brat being punished.” He brings down his other hand on Noctis' pale ass to punctuate the words. 

Noctis loves it, he decides immediately. He loves the big stretch and the way that the other three are looking at him. He moves his hips forward, pulling his hole off of Ignis' hand, only to push back and take it again himself. “Fuck, yes, Ignis. It feels good,” he groans. “I am, I'm a brat who needs to be punished.” He moves forward, smashing his lips into Prompto's once more, then pulls himself off of Ignis altogether. 

Gladio grabs onto Noctis' hip and pulls him over. He runs his fingers over his hole gently, admiring how wide his prince is. He doesn't think he's ever see Noctis so stretched and open. He slowly pulls his cock out of Prompto, ignoring the whine he earns. “Alright, I'll fist you both at once,” he says, having Ignis help him lube both his hands this time. He starts with Prompto, filling him back up immediately, but takes his time with Noctis. 

When he's gotten both his hands inside, Gladio smirks softly. “Two sluts, impaled on my hands and begging for more. What do you think, Igs, picture time?” he asks. 

Ignis nods. “I think now is most opportune for pictures,” he agrees, stepping to the front of the bed to snap a few shots with Prompto's camera. He moves towards the back, snapping more photos as he does. “What perfect little whores,” he says, patting Noctis' ass cheek. “I think that they're going to cry if you don't start fucking them.” 

Gladio looks down at them and smirks, moving his hands at the same time. He loves the moans he pulls from them, but soon enough his hands start to get a bit tired and he eases them out of his boyfriends. “Only so long a dude can hand fuck you guys,” he mutters, going to wash off. When he comes back, he isn't surprised to see Ignis fucking Noctis, leaning over the prince to whisper dirty things in his ear while jerking him off. 

Prompto's hand is moving lazily over his cock as he watches Noctis' face while he's being fucked. He leans in and kisses him again, loving the taste of his best friend. “You're so beautiful, Noct,” he whispers, reaching out to gently cup his cheek. Prompto looks back to figure out where Gladio is and grins, shaking his ass at him. “Gonna finish the job, baby?” he asks. 

Gladio smirks and walks over to him once more, lubing up his cock. “You know I am,” he says before pushing in. He holds his hips tightly, pulling out before slamming all the way back in once more. He fucks Prompto fast and hard, listening to his moans as they drown out the sounds of the other two. When Prompto comes, he groans at the sudden tightness, then slams in a few more times before coming as well. He slowly pulls out, watching cum dribble down his ass and balls. “Want to be plugged up again?” he asks, wondering if the small one would even do right now. 

“Yeah, baby, love being plugged,” Prompto mumbles, eyes sliding shut. “Hurry up, wanna lay down.” He hugs the pillow tighter to his chest as Gladio finally picks a larger plug and eases it into him. He flops down to watch Noctis and Ignis finish, loving the look on Noctis face as he comes. Ignis comes inside of him shortly after, then pushes a plug into Noctis as well. 

“Now we have two whores,” Gladio says, climbing into the bed beside Prompto and hugging him close. 

Prompto laughs softly and nods. “Yep, two whores, all for you,” he responds with a grin.


End file.
